Movies Night
by H-MangaEnthusiast
Summary: Almost six years after everything was said and done, three old rommies come together to watch a movie that commemorates their past, Evangelion 3.0, only to realize that there's a lot more to be said, and do.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Evangelion, but in case you do… call me.

-XXX-

He finally reached the entrance doors, the end of his errand.

"Ten floors," he muttered in his chin, placing the bag on the floor. His hand fell limp and his back finally relaxed. It was bliss. He had to take a brief moment to stretch it properly and commemorate his effort to carry a bag of 6-packs around the encampments of Tokyo-3, all the way to his apartment that was conveniently placed on the tenth floor. Bliss.

He glanced at his clock; it was already 11 pm. Sheesh. He spent almost an hour searching for an open tent that sold alcohol, and the next hour carrying it home while enjoying the omnipresent rattling of bottles. In total; 2 hours he could've spent lying on the sofa if Misato remembered to refill their supplies.

He sighed. Such was his indulgence.

He unlocked the doors and picked up the bag, which for some reason seemed even heavier than it used to be few seconds ago. He couldn't help but to question the sheer amount of potent liquor his roommate seemed to enjoy on every small occasion, but knowing Misato, it was an ample amount.

"I'm home," his voice sounded from the entrance, passing throughout the whole Katsuragi residence.

"Welcome home, Shinji-kun," Misato repeated her mantra.

From the source of her voice Shinji could pinpoint kitchen as her current location. Upon that realization his future did not look very bright.

He approached the kitchen. Misato was wearing the overused, shaggy apron of Katsuragi residence he used most of the time. It smelled like danger. Misato and kitchen were two polar opposites that invoked hell when combined, so he decided to keep his distance to avoid any contact with her alchemy.

"I got the goods," he told her, placing the bag on the counter. Then he took out a pack of Yebitsu, Misato's all time favorite, and placed it her sight.

"You shouldn't have," Misato told him joyfully, offering him a smile he wasn't too eager to accept. But he did. Getting woman's smile as a payment was not all that bad, or at least better than nothing.

"Oh yeah, I'm making something special for your effort. I hope you'll like it."

Now it was just plain sadism.

"Oh, you really shouldn't have. I ate something on my way here and I'm filled."

Misato raised her eyebrow. "Huh? Where did you go?"

The queer nature of her tome made his survival instincts kick in. _Think. Think. Think!_ "I went to Maihama tent. You know, the place where they serve good ramen."

"Right, I guessed you might eat something so I'm preparing some sort of frappe… I think."

What's up with the sudden thoughtfulness? It's almost scary.

"Hah. Actually, I'm kind of filled with drinks." Shinji politely refused, rubbing the back of his head.

"Is that so?" She asked him skeptically, crossing her arms. He was definitely playing too close to danger zone.

"Yeah… I don't really feel like drinking anymore. I read somewhere that it's bad for the stomach, and also I-"

"- Shinji," Misato interrupted, "Maihama tent is not working at this hour."

"Yeah… I knew that. Kind of. Sort of. Nah, I got nothing…"

He looked away in defeat. He knew it was about to come.

Misato sighed. "All you men are the same when you grow up," she mocked with her overly dramatic voice she often used to rub things in his face. It worked quite well. Almost 100% success rate." You lie and you're completely inconsiderate of our feelings and effort we put into you. I expected more of you, Shinji. I am a complete failure as a motherly figure. I should have aborted."

"For the love of- Fine! Just stop," He groaned, waving his hands in protest. "You win. I'll drink it!"

Her faced regained her previous cheer. "Alright," She smiled at him. "you can relax on the couch. It'll be done in a minute."

His demise was inevitable, he figured. It was almost like she cherished the fact that he was her personal guinea pig. No, wait. She totally did.

He collapsed on the couch, then stretched along its length. He was finally reunited with his personal therapist. Sole thought of relaxing on the couch was something he could cling onto to get him though his working days. Luckily, tomorrow is his day off, and tonight he was free from obligations. Apolaustic nights were most welcome in his book.

_I'm fine with this_, he thought, putting aside the thought that he might not see sunshine ever again. Comfort did a trick for him.

He turned, and now he was facing the sealing. In that same moment something very vague and very old came back to him, but he couldn't grasp it. He was oblivious, or he thought he was, but he could swear that the feeling was familiar.

He remained silent, blinking at the sealing. He could hear Misato happily humming around the kitchen.

Déjà vu, he concluded, then brushed it off.

Nowadays, he found it impossible to remember that old feeling he got from time to time. Days pass, people get older and emotions attenuate and fade. He knew that. Memories were no different, and memories of emotions were abstract blur.

This feeling did not fit in.

With chores and work being only actual problems in his life, desideratum for change in his mind met peace. Reminiscing brought nothing to him. This felt pointless. And yet that old feeling always came back to remind him of something.

"Aaand it's done," Misato announced, interrupting his stream of thoughts. Now it was substituted with a new one.

_I mustn't run away._

She bypassed the furniture in swift motion, reached the coffee table and placed her newest culinary achievement in front of him, spilling few drops as she did.

Shinji was almost amazed by her fervent passion she put into shortening his lifespan.

He took a moment to observe her offerings. It looked plausible enough, and those spilled drops didn't melt the wood, so it was acid-free. That was a good sign indeed.

"Come on. Try it," Misato offered, pushing the mixture closer to him. "Tell me what you think."

In worst case scenario, he'll end up dying from liver failure. In best case scenario, he'll become malnourished. He gulped, then picked up the glass and took a long swig, hoping that the scale between those two extremes was long enough.

With the last drop swallowed, he placed the glass back on the table. He opened his mouth, eyes closed, ready to pass his judgment.

"Not bad," He admitted. Misato outdid herself, and this time in a good way. It had no taste, though. But that was completely fine.

"Really?" Misato clapped. "That's great!"

Shinji narrowed his eyes. Seriously? It literally took her five years to accomplish this much.

"I should write down the recipe," Misato exclaimed in delight, then got up on her feet in sudden burst of energy. She went to the kitchen where she found a blog she could write on.

Shinji made a mental note to burn it with the rest.

His roomie came back and sat on the sofa, maybe an inch away from him, but close enough to endanger his comfort zone.

"You could use a shaving," She told him out of blur.

His first reaction was to scratch his chin. Short hair and skin irritated his fingertips. "I guess you're right."

Misato nodded. "So, did you plan anything special for tonight?"

"Define special."

He felt like his was missing some weird build-up that played out inside her head.

Misato eyed him. "Whatever comes to mind when you're home alone with an old maid in need of entertainment."

"I was thinking movies." He mused, hoping that he was not yet past the age when he can act oblivious teenager.

"You're too cruel," She pouted, then looked away. He was unsure if he should be ashamed or happy for developing an immune system against her sudden transitions. Wasn't she a motherly figure just a second ago?

"To think that I got through trouble to buy this new black lingerie. Humph. Just give me a minute to dress in something comfortable. This is scratching my butt."

He twitched. Too much information for his poor soul. He nuzzled down the sofa, hoping that he and Misato shared the same interpretation of comfortable. He doubted that he could survive another thanksgiving episode.

Misato entered her room, leaving him alone with his unwelcome feeling of anxiety. One of these days he's going to become immune to her teasing, or so he hoped.

In the next second Misato peaked out from her doors. Her half-nakedness was quite apparent. "You know… this undressing. You could've been the one doing it. Just saying."

With that said, she was gone again. But this time he couldn't sustain his blush and had to bury his head in a pillow in desperate attempt to hide himself from whoever wasn't looking. If only the ground could take a pity on him from time to time.

"I'm done," Misato announced from her room, then showed up in her cozy pajamas. Decent enough.

On her way to the sofa she took a can of Yebitsu, then took a seat on the other side of it, making a solid distance between them. He felt grateful. He knew he shouldn't be, but he did.

Misato opened her can. "In case you change your mind, I'm not wearing underwear. Just throwing that out there."

Shinji took a deep breath. One day he'll make a stand. One day…

"I'll take one," He told her. He needed it.

"Suit yourself. But don't drink too much… or actually do. Who knows what might happen." She threw him a wink.

He responded with an obviously forced smile. "Yeah. Who knows… I won't be able to vouch for my actions."

"Meanie." She took a long swig; almost emptying her can in one go. He took it slowly; one sip at the time.

"So… what are we watching?"

"Oh!" Shinji stood up, then walked up to the TV and looked for something in the first drawer underneath it. He found what he was looking for in no time, then went to Misato and handed her the case.

Her eyes spread wide open. "You got to be shitting me."

"Nope, this is 100% legit."

"Evangelion 3.0?" She spoke in disbelief. "I can't fucking believe this. Whe- How?"

Shinji shrugged. "I don't know. It aired in Tokyo-4 not so long ago, so I was kind of curious… you know."

"Yeah," She replied with a nod. "But I mean, why? There's so much in need or refinance around here. Supplies, psychiatric experts, linguistics… Jeez. It's like they doesn't even care about the nationality crisis."

As someone who volunteered at indentifying and dissevering tent, he understood very well what she was aiming at. His workplace was best described as giant clusterfuck, and they were always in a need of manpower, especially the ones with two or more languages.

"Well, people need some sort of entertainment." Shinji interpreted. "And besides, this loosened up the questions. If the government didn't throw them a bone, people would become displeased, maybe even angry. Not anyone is satisfied with only the fact that they were reborn in tang."

Misato uttered a growl, in both understanding and displeasure.

Shinji just sat back on his seat and took a sip of his cool beer. He already got used to repeating those words that weren't even his own.

People asked a lot of questions back then, and even if he was the most adequate person to answer them, he decided that no one was allowed to know. Government knew bits and pieces from what they dug up, but he doubted that they're nearly as knowledgeable as him and Misato, and maybe few cognizant others. Truth is something they'll die with.

"And besides," He spoke suddenly, "it's just a fiction. There's no way they know everything, and there's no way that government would allow the broadcast it if they did."

"Oh, shush already. You're just defending it because of your gallantry at the end of the second movie."

"T-that totally happened…"

Misato snickered. "Sure thing, Sir. Lancelot." She observed the case. Not much was written on it beside the word Q. "Why the hell not? Let's watch this shit."

"I should get us some snacks," Shinji smiled, aware that she would die of curiosity if they didn't. "There's bound to be some leftovers in the-"

Laud, unexpected knocking on the doors stole words from his mouth. Shinji blinked. Misato blinked. Knocking turned into pounding in no time.

Shinji stopped in his tracks, then gave Misato a puzzled look. Knocking was still going. "We're expecting company?"

"Nothing I'm aware of. This is news to me as well," She admitted, obviously taken by surprise.

And then she remembered. And then her eyes and mouth spread wide open, her hands landed on her head.

"Oh my- I completely forgot," She screamed in panic, then bolted from her seat. "It's Asuka. Oh, god, I'm dead."

Shinji blinked at the sudden bolt from the blue. Asuka? Here? Wha…

"Open up!" Asuka's recognizable voice demanded from the outside. "I can hear you, Misato!"

Hearing her voice was petrifying.

To Shinji, It now became clear that his peaceful night was a no-no. He averted his gaze at Misato, who was frantically walking in circles and mumbling.

"I completely forgot," She thought loudly. "I was supposed to pick her up at 9. How can I forget things like this?"

It was no shocker to Shinji. He knew very well how organized Misato was. It was apparent since she picked him up that day when the first Angel came. He barely avoided being squashed by a 5 meter foot. Good times.

"Tell her I'm sick," Misato told him. "That's right. Tell her I'm at death's door in my bed, enjoying my last moments. Leukemia or hypochondria. Think of something believable!"

Shinji observed as she ran in her room with sully expression. He shook his head in disbelief.

"In a second," He shouted, then casually walked up to the doors. The knocking finally ceased.

It's been a while since he saw his redheaded friend. Maybe even a year. He'll have to thank Misato for telling him about this rendezvous. It surely wouldn't hurt to have some preparation.

"Hurry up, will you? I have purpleheads to hunt."

Shinji took a deep breath, then touched the cold knob. It's been a while.

Doors opened, his old comrade came into view. Her mouth closed when his blue eyes met her single. He could read rage all over her face, but after that single moment of reconciliation, they both relaxed and paused.

"It's been a while," she told him, a small hint of edginess in her voice.

"Uhu," was his reply. It was the best he got. Asuka did not seem to mind.

A cold breeze from the outside allowed Shinji to regain his cool. He moved from the doors and gestured towards Misatos' room.

"The airhead is in her room," He told her. His voice lacked emotion.

Asuka nodded, then stepped inside.

Shinji closed the doors behind her, not breaking his gaze. "You can leave me the shoes."

Asuka nodded again, then did what he said. "All right, don't mind me raining hell for a bit."

"Break a leg," He cheered. "Oh. But please go easy on the furniture. I've cleaned recently."

"I can't promise anything," Asuka replied, stretching her neck.

She slowly started to walk towards Misato's room, almost like a predator. She probably enjoyed this. He could imagine Misato's heartbeat quickening whenever Asuka made a step closer. If it wasn't for the Misato's ribbing not so long ago, then maybe he'd take a pity. He could enjoy this as well.

Asuka suddenly stopped in her tracks, then turned to face him. "You could use a shave, you know."

"I guess I could," he responded. This time, however, he took it to heart.

She got back to her work. He almost felt like saluting.

Shinji sighed, then got back to the sofa, picked up his bear and leaned back. And then the noise started. They were at it, he thought absently.

He placed his legs on the table, then took a sip of his beer. He was not prepared for this, he concluded. Things like this demanded some mental preparation in advance. It was not like Asuka was part of his everyday life. For all he knew she was a complete stranger. Well, her temper was still intact, but people can change a lot in just few years.

A laud crash sounded from Misato's room. He gritted his teeth.

He did not know what to think, or what to say or do. He didn't expect hugs and kisses, long storytelling or formalities. He was completely clueless about this.

The yelling ceased, and now he heard nothing beside his own thoughts.

He'll have to play it cool, he decided. He'll remain open-minded and adjust to the situation. That seems like the most rational thing to do, all things considered.

He took another sip from his can. His slurping from metallic tip was the only present noise. It felt like the apartment went dead silent. Maybe Asuka killed Misato? Or even worse, they ended up talking about him.

Shinji shook his head to clear his thoughts. The world doesn't spin around him. They're probably recalling some past events, catching up on something, or discussing shoes. Yeah, that should be it. There was no need for concern.

Three more minutes passed in silence. Those two were still not leaving Misato's bedroom.

His can was already empty, so he opened a new one. He was patient enough. They'll come out eventually.

He spent five more minutes frozen solid in his seat. Not a single word passed through that door. Lovely. It became clear to him that they were discussing something that wasn't for his ears, which was quite unpleasant minding a lot of things said and done in the past.

It was a good time to start worrying.

"Hey, Misato. Still breathing?" he spoke loudly.

A moment of silence passed. "Yep, I'm still among the living," Misato responded. "Be patient. We'll be with you in a minute."

Like that was possible knowing that Asuka was around.

He sighed, then leaned back. It was impossible not to think about something else.

Doors suddenly opened and both women came out. Shinji did not look directly.

"So, a movie?" Asuka spoke, idly walking to the couch. She took off her jacket and placed it on the desk that she passed by on her way.

Misato nodded. "Evangelion 3.0 in all of its glory."

Asuka halted. "Wai- What? They made the third one after first two abominations?"

Both Shinji and Misato slowly nodded.

Asuka snorted. "Oh. That's just great. Don't they have better things to do? Things like-"

Shinji absently listened to her repentance of Misato's words. Shinji did not understand all the commotion. In fact, he found first two movies quite entertaining.

"Let's just get started," Misato interrupted. "Sooner we finish it the better. And that way you two lovebirds will have more time to catch up. If you get what I mean."

Shinji facepalmed, producing a long, bitter sigh. The day where apartment dynamics stop was yet to come. He was getting to old for this.

"Want another go already?" Asuka glared.

"Oh, honey. Save that energy for later." Msiato threw her a wink.

Asuka could feel a vein throbbing on her forehead. "Oh, it's on!"

Shinji already adapted the role of passive bystander. As soon as the yelling started he took his can, then leaned back in more comfortable position.

He took a sip. He was already used to the taste, and now he could practically drink it as water.

Asuka finally calmed down and took a seat, right in the middle of the couch. "Sheesh. You never change, do you, old hag?"

Misato grinned playfully, sitting on her end of the couch. "Uh-uh. You are too fun to tease. Always been, always will be."

Asuka groaned. "Let's just get started with this bullshit."

Shinji could second that. Without any comments to add, he took the remote and pressed start. The credits started to roll and everyone grabbed a can of beer.

"Oh. I think I have some frappe leftovers." Misato told her. "Want to try it?"

"Did Shinji made it?" Asuka asked her, obvious doubt in her eyes.

"Nope, it was all me," Misato replied proudly.

"Do I look like I have a death wish?"

"Humph. Suit yourself," Misato pouted, crossing her arms. "Shinji said it was delicious."

When did he use that word exactly?

Asuka immediately averted her gaze on him. He managed to shake his head frantically while Misato wasn't looking, then nod when she did.

"No thanks. I think I'm okay," Asuka politely refused.

"Oh, well. Your loss. More for Shinji then."

"Joy," he mused, feeling Asuka's hidden smirk. Luckily, Misato did not pick up his sarcasm.

He took his beer and leaned back. From the corner of his eye he noticed that redhead looked in his way. He turned.

"So… how's life lately?" Asuka asked him almost immediately.

"I'm good," he replied with a nod, "Nothing special, though. You?"

"Same here," she replied, not showing any more interest than him in the small chatter.

"My god," Misato spoke, "You two redefine dense."

None of the ex-pilots responded. And no one noticed that the movie was about to start.

"I'll tell you what," she said in almost serious tone, "Whenever this crappy movie shows one of our late friends or comrades, we take a shot of this."

She took a quick trip to the kitchen and brought a suspicious looking bottle with three small glasses. She handed one to everyone, then poured them some liquor. None of them tried to stop her.

Shinji took a glass and sniffed it. He could sense a strong odor of alcohol.

"Sure," He said simply.

Asuka threw him a confused gaze, then looked back at her own glass. "I'm in as well."

"All right," Misato rubbed her hands enthusiastically. In that exact moment, the movie started. "Let the movies night begin!"

-XXX-

"It's crap," Asuka said bluntly.

"We're only three minutes in," Misato told her, eyes narrowed.

"Are you serious," Asuka pouted. "This little brat looks nothing like me. I can't believe they picked asian kid to be me. Asuka Shikiami Soryu. Unbelievable . And what's with all that saving private Shinji, in space."

"It looks okay," Shinji commented. Action was a big plus in his opinion.

"Pfff. Please!" Asuka groaned. "Are you blind? This CGI is painful to watch."

He shrugged. "It looks fine to me."

"Shinji, Shinji," Misato addressed him playfully. "We all know you're defending it because of the end of the second movie."

Shinji eyed her. "T-that totally happened."

Asuka chuckled, almost spilling her drink. "Sure thing, prince Valiant."

Shinji let it slip without further comments. He was not in the mood for arguing. He found the scene quite intense.

"Aww. Look at that. She called him idiot Shinji," Misato grinned, pointing at the screen as they were not looking at it. "It feels like it was only yesterday when you two were playing married couple."

Asuka clenched her fist, trying to surpass her anger. Shinji was unfazed. His attention was completely on his old robot that was now shooting lasers at the strange robot-like creatures. He had no memory of those, but he didn't think much of it.

"How the hell can those little things have A-T field if they're robots and not made from Adam or Lilith," Asuka whined in disbelief.

"Now, now," Misato waved her hand. "There's no way that makers have all the information, so some things probably won't make any sense."

"And what about this bespectacled skunk," Asuka continued, ignoring Misato's explanations.

Misato raised an eyebrow. "You mean Mari? I have no idea to be honest."

They simultaneously looked at Shinji.

Shinji shrugged. He never really thought about her point in all this. "Cat-people fetish perhaps?"

Both women nodded, satisfied.

"I hope she dies in this one," Asuka added.

"Yeah," Misato agreed. "I'm having hopes."

-XXX-

"My lounges will explode," Asuka, the first victim of intoxication, rolled on the couch with tears in her eyes, holding onto her stomach. "I can't believe that this actually happened. This did not just happen!"

"What the hell were they thinking?" Misato raged, squeezing the can in her palm. "Th- This actress! What the hell? They turned me into a forty-year-old tyrant in menopause. What the actual fuck?"

Shinji was still sitting in fetal position. Taking over six shots did not do him a favor. "I feel violated…"

"My groins," Asuka cried. "This is so wrong."

"Shinji, I'm sorry," Misato apologized. "You know I would never do any of this crap."

"I can't believe I'm in puberty in my twenties," Asuka laughed in the background.

"I know," He wavered. "I know…"

"Want a hug?" Misato asked him, still unconvinced.

"I'll manage," he refused politely, still engulfed in gloomy atmosphere. He had no idea that fictional imprisonment and mistreatment of a character could make such an impact on him. He could relate to the guy completely. It was almost like he and Shinji… oh wait.

"I'm dying," Asuka panted. "Shinji flipped a whole world, I'm 28, cat ears, curse of the eva, lack of continuity. This is way too much to handle."

"They could've just explained it to him and he would stay there. Why? Why is fake Misato so dumb?" Misato whined.

"That actress totally has your looks, though," Asuka joked, taking hold of her can. "She's… l-like your sister or something."

Msiato narrowed her eyes. "Right. And ease up on the beer, young lady."

Asuka hiccupped. "Suuuree…"

"And what do you have to say about romantic subplot between you and nekko-chan?" Misato asked her, crossing her arms.

"Wha? No, that did not happen… Are you blind? Shinji, tell her she's blind."

"Did the last scene of the second movie happen?" he retorted.

"Ughh," Asuka groaned. "You're such an idiot."

"Oh. Look at that," Misato pointed. "We're at NERV, operation lead by total of… two people."

Asuka spread her arms in the air. "Shots!"

-XXX-

"This movie is great," Shinji stated, still having difficulties standing on his feet. "And I don't remember so many impacts… but sure, the more the merrier."

He couldn't remember when exactly did he take off his tee, but he was sure that whatever motive he had at the moment was with best of intentions. It was sort of hot.

"I'll tell you little something about Kaworu," Shinji said to his two slumbering residents.

"Kaworu… was a man," He stated, then took a swig from the bottle, almost losing his balance. "Not just any man, _the_ man, I tell you!"

His replies were only the sounds of sorting.

"He… he not a bad guy," He told them, "-a hero! I don't know why he didn't just t-tell me not to pull those… those… forks. But I'm sure that Kaworu knows best."

Replies or comments never came. It was only Shinji who provided any sort of feedback.

"Cheers to Kaworu," He held his glass high, then finished it in one go.

He looked around himself, only to see that everything seemed to be blurry. He was unable to pinpoint the location of more beer, so he sat down and continued watching. He wasn't sure what was happening exactly, but everything was pretty flashy and the music was great. He was okay with that.

"And let me tell you something about the end of the second movie," He continued, but his words soon tuned into gibberish.

Soon after, the alcohol got to him as well.

-XXX-

"Wake up," he could hear a voice calling him.

He peaked with his eye. Everything was pitch black.

"Wake up, idiot Shinji," Asuka demanded, speaking quietly. She kicked him in the shoulder.

He opened his eyes and a sudden pain stormed through his head.

"Ughh," He grunted, then scanned his surroundings. He could recognize Asuka who was standing in front of him even in the dark. "Jeez. What time is it?"

"It's 5 in the morning," Asuka whispered. "Good morning, I guess."

"Morning," He replied, still unadjusted to this milieus. "Damn, I drank a lot."

"Can you stand?" Asuka asked him suddenly, not allowing any slacking.

"Yeah, I think" He told her doubtfully, then tried to get up with a help of both of his arms.

Asuka observed his failure in annoyance. She sighed, then offered her hand. "Just take my hand, third."

Shinji smirked. He didn't hear that name in a long, long time. Brings back memories.

He took her hand and she helped him up in no time. It took him some time to properly adjust to standing on his feet, though. Asuka stood before him, arms crossed. He just remembered how he was a bit taller than her.

He shook his head in attempt to clear his head. "What's this all about?"

"I have to go, and I want you to escort me." She ordered, then handed him his t-shirt. "And you'll need this."

Shinji nodded, getting where she was going at. "Sure. Just wait a bit. I'll need to take a pill first."

"Oh. I drank the last one."

He acknowledged it with a nod.

"And be quiet. You'll wake up that drunkard over there."

Shinji turned and saw Misato lying on the couch in her pajamas. Typical.

Asuka was already at the doorstep. "Come on. This place reeks of alcohol."

He sighed, then put on his tee. After finding his jacked he was good to go. He quietly bypassed the furniture and managed to reach the doors. He was surprised he didn't trip even once, all things considered.

"Good," She said soberly, then slowly closed the doors behind him.

"I didn't expect my Saturday night becoming so… lively," He admitted, now adjusting to the coldness of his new environment.

"Neither did I," Asuka replied, taking the first step down the stairs. "That's Misato for you."

Shinji quickly started to follow her lead.

"It's cold," He whined.

"It sure is," Asuka replied, "it's 5 in the morning. What do you expect?"

"A good night sleep?"

"Really funny, third."

"You're coping with alcohol quite well," Shinji told her, knowing that it'll end up dull, but he didn't have anything better to say right now. Conversation had to flow.

"Ah, I was awake a bit longer than you," She admitted.

"What gives?"

Asuka shrugged. "I didn't really feel like waking you up. I just check out the place, had few nostalgic moments… and puked a bit. "

Shinji nodded in understanding. Though, he didn't have those problems anymore. Living with Misato did contribute to developing an immune system, if anything.

They were slowly reaching the end of the stairs. From this angle, he could see the whole town in tame state. Not minding the red skies, destroyed buildings or thousand lines of displaced tents, it was a fine view. Since he was one of the first, he was able to claim their old apartment, and he was glad for that. There wasn't many still standing building anymore. View like this was a rarity.

Asuka stopped in her tracks. "Just look at all that. In comparison to daytime, you can't even tell it's Tokyo-3."

"Yeah," He nodded. "Not minding the apocalypse."

He continued to walk.

Asuka chuckled, following his steps. "Romantic moments are not your thing, e?"

"Nah," He smirked. "I get that a lot."

"Can you believe that we spent those few minutes talking about the weather?"

Shinji reached the end and waited for her to catch up. "Don't mention it anymore and we'll pretend it never happened."

Asuka hopped from the last step. "Good. I wouldn't have it any other way. And besides, it's your fault for being so stiff."

"Sure. Blame me. Add some anta baka while you're at it."

"Oh, that's coming rich from you." She laughed. "Just admit that you're missing it."

"Not even once."

Asuka grunted. "You're just asking for my inner tsun tsun, aren't you?"

Shinji chuckled, waving his hand in protest. The ice was finally breached. There was no reason to worry after all.

"Feel like sitting down somewhere? Nothing works at this hour anyway."

"We can just lie down on _that_ place." Asuka suggested. "It's close to my station, and I feel like going there. For old times' sake."

A memory of that small plain returned to his head, almost filling him up with nostalgia. The place itself was nothing special; it was only a small plain covered in grass, but that was the place where they came to terms for the first time in their lives. He remembered all those lazy afternoons when they were idly lying on the ground and enjoying the apocalyptic weather. Good times indeed.

"You sure it's not populated already?" Shinji asked her, wrinkling his nose. "I didn't pass around that place in a long time."

She nodded. "I've passed there on my way here."

"Good. Let's go then," He said and started walking. "And the station? Leaving already?"

"Sheesh," Asuka snorted. "We'll get to that. Don't ruin this just yet."

"Yes, sir."

They were walking in direction opposite of town centre, far from the most populated area. Path they chose had very little houses on the way, and it was kind of strange, minding that two million residents lived in this area. Though, no one could really tell in nighttime. They both found it more suitable for the occasion.

Asuka frowned. "Damn, I always hate our reunions. You always seem like a complete stranger at first?"

"People change," He mused, knowing that he'd just sound pretentious.

"My ass. You're just as dumb as always."

Shinji shrugged. "True. I don't feel any smarter I was three years ago."

"But you did change a little bit," She told him, making a mocking gesture with her hand.

"Nah. Maybe a bit more adjusted. That's all."

"Uuu. Don't tell me we're already going into some semi-deep therapy sessions."

Shinji grinned. "You're missing these so bad. I can read it all over your face."

"Humph. It's not like I'm seeing a therapist or something. Wait-… are you?"

"Please," He brushed it off with a wave of his hand. "Their jaws would probably drop in the middle of my story, and besides, I have my couch."

"I got you, but seriously, stop changing," She ordered. "I have no idea how you're doing it but stop."

"I just stayed true to my decision from six years ago," He told her, eyes closed, all serious. "Nothing more. I'm always me."

"And that's why you always get a kick when you repeat that."

"We could make an exception this time?"

She shrugged. "Fine..."

They reached their place. Shinji was getting the nostalgic vibes just by breathing the cold air and standing at this place. He didn't waste any second but instantly collapsed on the ground. It got back to him, that old feeling of short grass tickling his neck.

"All right," Asuka said, then sat down on the ground. "Let's make this into our old game."

"The one where we ask direct questions one after another?"

Asuka affirmed it with a nod, now sitting in the fetal position beside him.

"Ladies first," He told her with a grin.

"Pfff," She kicked him in the shoulder, "Man up already."

Shinji frowned. "Fine. How's in Tokyo-4? Found what you were looking for?"

Asuka scoffed, raising her eyebrow. "Wow! What a horrible question to start. Nothing less expected from idiot Shinji."

"Go on," He encouraged, not minding the name calling.

She sighed, then scratched the back of her head. "Fine I guess. It's not anything different from this place. Noisy people, big crowds… that sort of thing. And I don't know… I guess it's not what I was looking for."

"And you're still leaving?"

Asuka crossed her arms. "Now, that's two questions."

"No excuses," He told her, "keep talking. Elaborate."

"Fine!" She paused. "I don't know… it's not what I had in mind when I moved. I still miss that self-fulfillment piloting gave me… it's the same thing as before. There's so much I want to do with life… but there's not much around. Nothing is really demanding the best of me; I'm unchallenged, and also jobless. There's no need for bioengineer, and I really doubt there's going to be in next hundred years… hell, it's probably heresy by now."

"So, it's the same as two years ago?"

"Yeah… I mean, I still need that change of pace. Settling down in my twenties is… unimaginable, almost scary. Hell, I lived through apocalypse, I killed Angels every moth… I can't do this to myself. I have no idea how you or Misato managing it, but I'm not like you. I just can't."

Shinji nodded. He did not understand it fully, but he could commiserate. "It's different with me Misato. This kind of life… I doubt that there's anything more I ever wanted than to just end all of that… you know, and I think that Misato feels the same. It's fine all right, but you? Have anything in mind already?"

Asuka let out a long sigh. "Well…"

"Let me guess," he interrupted, You're going aboard with the colonizing ship."

Asuka just nodded, not returning his gaze. "So… you figured it out."

It was not hard to figure it out, really. Date for departure was tomorrow, and the moment he heard about it he realized that Asuka might want to join in.

"Everyone is talking about it," he told her smilingly. "A brand new operational cruiser, capable of carrying thousands of people, ready to re-discover the old world countries, of course I heard about it. I even know some that will probably board it."

Asuka nodded in understanding. "Yeah, can you imagine? Me, adventuring around Asia, then Europe, rediscovering Germany perhaps. All the possible dangers, all the excitement. Sole thought of it…" She paused, then averted her gaze to him. "Have anything to say about it?"

He blinked. "Umm…don't die?"

Asuka narrowed her eyes. "Really, third? Just that? Don't die? I'm off to another continent and that's all you have to say? Don't die?"

Shinji helplessly giggled. "Nah, I don't have much to add. It sounds like a good opportunity, so I say go for it."

Asuka was still glaring daggers at him.

"If you're expecting me to break down in tears and beg you not to go like the last few times, then look elsewhere." Shinji told her, crossing his arms.

"Really? Not even a little bit?"

"Uh-uh." He shook his head.

Her eyes circled. "Fine…"

The silent, spell-bound moment of silence came between them, before Asuka left out a sigh. "So, this leaves me with total of three questions?"

Shinji nodded smilingly. He got up from his laying position and was now sitting in line of Asuka's right. He noticed that the sun was almost up.

"Shoot."

"Alright. How's it going in general? Life? Work?"

Shinji paused for a second. "Good, I guess… I'm perfectly content with my work in the selection department, and there's not much to tell about general impressions. Some days are better, some not as much. I don't think I have any notable complains."

"Good to hear," She told him. "But sure you're not missing anything in particular?"

Shinji gave her an irritated look. "It's going way over your head."

Asuka giggled. "Now, now. I'd hate myself if I didn't ask."

"Sure. I get nostalgic from time to time."

He could see her smile from the corner of his eye. He decided not to pursue it.

"I really hope you're not giving into temptation."

He slipped a chuckle. "What? Misato? Nah… she's like a big sisterish figure…a really sloppy, disoriented sisterish figure. Not really a productive one either… more like a big child, or a lamp."

"Good," she told him with a nod. "You must never succumb to her evil ways. I'm counting on you on that."

"Never crossed my mind."

She nodded. "Any female co-workers?"

"Nah," He told her, rubbing the back of his head. "Although… there is one cutie called Mana…"

Asuka gave him an unreadable look, the one he was afraid of the most. "Go on… I insist."

"She's not really a marriage material," he joked, "But I could myself asking her on a dinner, maybe even a romantic walk on a beach."

"Not if I break your legs."

"Ouch," He giggled. "Then I guess not."

She couldn't help but to laugh as well. "All right... I'll hate myself for this, but… I have to go now. It's almost daylight."

Shinji raised an eyebrow. "Already?"

"Yeah," She admitted, not feeling particularly enthusiastic. "I already said my goodbyes to Misato."

That would explain their long chatter back then, and why Misato insisted on alcohol overuse. It was just her way of dealing with things. Old habits don't really die fast.

He slowly got on his feet. He could feel the moist on his back from the grass. No matter; he'd clean it later.

Asuka was still sitting on her spot. "Return the favor," She ordered, offering him her hand. He gladly took it, then helped her up.

"We clear?" She asked him, staring in his eyes.

"We're clear," He affirmed, staring into Asuka's one.

"This is your last chance to break down," She told him, all business. "Who knows, maybe you convince me this time."

Shinji chortled. "Maybe next time."

"There might not be the next time." She winked.

Shinji just smiled, not so sure where she was aiming at.

"It was good to see you," She told him.

"Likewise."

She spread her arms. "Hug?"

"You don't have to ask," He told her, then leaned in. That old feeling, it came to him now. But not now, he knew, it was too early. In time.

* * *

AN: Phew. I've came from the dead so many times that I've put zombie horde to shame. Good to be back and finally writing something. I wasn't sure what I exactly wanted of this… and I kind of had two stories in mind, so I ended up squeezed them into one… and this happened. I know, light-hearted comedy is not my usual thing… nor is the OC… but 6 years after EoE… bare with me people. Also, there's a big possibility I'll do a sequel after 4.0 – 'they can (not) fuck this up any more' comes out. Or maybe I won't… I don't feel that comfortable writing things like this… I'll just see how this one goes, I guess.

Also, I'm really enthusiastic about finishing Affiliation right now, and I know you'll ha- love it to no ends, especially now that all this light hearted gibberish left me. Nah, who knows… I just might be unpredictable. C;


End file.
